Three ninja and a baby
by Mad Teddy Bear
Summary: Iruka is pregnant O.o Who is the father? This is a one-shot. I'm sorry if you had the impression that there will be a continuation.


„We already ran every possible test, and all results were the same, " said Tsunade, staring at a stack of papers on the huge wooden desk

„We already ran every possible test, and all results were the same, " said Tsunade, staring at a stack of papers on the huge wooden desk. She couldn't bring herself to look at the pathetic shell of a man sitting in front of her. With ashen pale skin, dark circles under glazed over dead eyes, greasy hair and unhealthy skinny body Iruka was less then a shadow of his former self.

„What will you do now? " asked the Hokage, not once lifting her gaze. She was ashamed to not have noticed the warning signs that led to this situation. Now there was nothing for her to do about it, just offer help and support. But somehow she knew he wouldn't accept it. The chunnin fidgeted for a moment in his seat, then whispered:

„I don't know. Have to think about it."

„Don't do anything stupid." It was more of a plea then an order.

„I won't. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama," Iruka stood up, bowed respectfully and went to the door, a light sway to his steps.

„Promise me, " repeated Tsunade a bit more forceful before he could leave her office.

„I promise, " the teacher turned around for a second and gave her a deceitfully warm smile before closing the door.

Iruka slowly made his way home, choosing the darkest and most deserted streets to avoid people as much as possible. It has already become a habit. Besides, this road was the longest and gave Iruka more time to prepare himself for meeting _him_. The teacher wondered briefly what_ he _was doing in their dark messy apartment. If Iruka was lucky, _he_ was on a mission. Maybe even with _his_ lover. It was to much to hope for. The blinking light in the kitchen window, which came into view way to fast, was proof enough. Iruka took a deep breath and climbed the stares to the fifth floor. The front door was unlocked. _He_ already sat waiting on the living room couch.

"What did Tsunade say?" _he_ asked in a dangerously low tone. Iruka flinched and averted his eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself," _he_ now stood walked up to the teacher.

"It's not like you care for my health," whispered Iruka meekly and tried to slink back.

"What did she say," it was accented with a hard slap, which sent the brown haired man crashing into a nearby wall. "Do you want me to beat the answer out of this insolent mouth?"

"No," cried Iruka hurriedly out. "Please, don't…"

"So tell me what is wrong. I want to know if it's contagious." So it was just a out of self-concern, not because _he_ still cared, even a little. The teacher felt stupid for having this tiny bit of hope still left somewhere deep in his burned out heart. So he made himself a smaller target by cowering in a corner and taking a few deep breaths as not to faint from sheer fear, blurted out:

"I'm pregnant." Spoken out loud it sounded to surreal.

"What?" _he_ roared and made a lung for Iruka, but at the last moment refrained from hitting him. "How is that possible?" Then _he_ laughed mockingly as the obvious answer. "So, you're more of a bitch then I thought." _He_ shook the teacher a bit. "Who's the father of your pups?"

"I don't know," whispered the chunnin. "You both fucked me in _that_ form. I can't know for sure." This earned him another slap, though a halfhearted one.

It doesn't matter in any case," finally _he_ let Iruka go and went back to the couch. "Go prepare diner. Tenzou will be coming home soon."

The teacher scampered to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. When did it all go so out of hand? Their relationship was perfect in the beginning. Romantic dates, quiet evenings together, gentle sex. Iruka was happy and falling in love deeper then he thought possible. The chunnin even agreed to use a transformation jutsu and turn into a woman when _he_ wanted to experiment in bed. Looking back, it was probably the turning point. After that one night _he_ started acting different, requesting the change nearly every time, treating the teacher coldly and with a grain of disgust. But when _he_ asked Iruka to move in, the man agreed immediately, because he was still to blind and to much in love.

The teacher let the first beating slide as a form of stress relieve after a mission gone wrong. After the third, he was to ashamed to explain how half of his bones were broken. After the tenth he got just used to it. So new ways of humiliation were invented. One night _he_ brought Tenzou home, saying that _he_ was bored of a weak woman and needed a real man. Iruka from then on spent so much time in a feminine form, being pounded into any hard surface, that sometimes forgot to change back. He caged himself up in the tiny apartment , not daring to show his face outside. Because every time anyone looked at him, Iruka knew they could see the disgusting creature he became. Then the teacher started having constant horrible cases of anemia, getting sick in the mornings and loosing weight at an alarming rate. A month ago Iruka took a leave from school. The last little thread of contact with the outside world was cut. It was rather welcomed that no one noticed his disappearance.

The front door was forced open then kicked shut forcefully. Tenzou announced his coming home in the loudest manner possible, knowing it always made Iruka jump.

"Honey, I'm home," bubbled the bright cheery voice of Tenzou trough the apartment, making it seem more alive for a moment.

"Welcome back, love," came a gentle reply from the living room. Iruka flinched. He remembered still to clearly, how these words made his heart beat faster from joy a long time ago. Now, they only inflicted grief and cut up the last remains of a torn up soul.

"Yo, Kakashi, you should make your bitch clean here up a bit, something's starting to reek," commented the ANBU captain, flopping down to his lover. "On the other hand, it could just be him." Both men shared a hearty laugh.

After a moment all Iruka could hear from the kitchen, as he was setting the table, were wet sloppy sounds of passionate kissing, lips and teeth clashing, clothes rustling when being carelessly discarded, and breathy moans. Then the quiet shuffle of bare feet and the creak of a door being slid open. Kakashi, followed close by his lover, stepped in to the kitchen and slid graciously in to a chair. The men were already half dressed and smiling contently, exchanging heated glances and soft brushes of hands or knees colliding. Iruka couldn't stand watching the scene unfolding in front of his eyes without bursting out with bitter tears of grief still to fresh, so he averted his gaze and started serving food. His hands, the traitors, were trembling something awfully.

"Where is your plate?" suddenly enquired Kakashi, directing a serious stare at Iruka, who, caught by surprise, nearly dropped the soup he was carrying. The look of utter disbelieve on Tenzous face was priceless.

"I…" the teacher didn't know how to respond, couldn't help wondering if this was another cruel ploy to humiliate him.

"You don't eat enough," the Copy-Nins voice sounded almost concerned and tender, making Irukas

Deceitful heart beat faster, the little seed of hope sprout it's first leaf in the barren wasteland. "Bring a plate for your self and sit down." Nearly in a trance the teacher moved to obey.

"Hey, Kakashi, what's the meaning of this?" Tenzou finally broke out of his stupor, roaring enraged. "The damn bitch should finish our leftovers!"

"Be quiet for now, I'll explain later," cut Kakashi him of impatiently and got to his feet. The Copy-Nin gently took Irukas plate from his quivering fingers and set it on the table. With warm and soothing arms he carefully guided the teacher to a chair.

"You should watch out for your health from now on, precious," the jounnin murmured and kissed the brown haired mans forehead. The hope sprouted it's ugly blossoms in Irukas heart and tears of doubt sprung to his eyes.

"What the fuck has gotten into you" Tenzou snarled, leaping from the table. He made a move to punch the chunnin, but was immediately stopped by his lover.

"Leave him be," growled Kakashi, tightening his hold on the ANBUs fist.

"Fucking traitor," the man howled in sheer frustration, braking free and making a swing for the Copy-Nins face. Strangely, he let it connect, only slightly wincing in pain as his head was snapped back.

"Are you ready to listen to me now, love?" came a calm enquiry. Somehow, the soft tone of Kakashis voice got trough to the ANBU better then any punch or kick would.

"Did you already tier of me and want to be with him again?" Tenzous voice was small and uncertain, like that of a little child.

"Of course not, silly," the jounnin smiled tenderly and embraced his lover. "But he is very valuable to us, more then any one else," Kakashi tucked his head under Tenzous chin and looked directly at the teacher with immense pride. "He is carrying _our_ child."

At that moment Iruka knew, that he was going to brake the promise, made to Tsunade, and do something stupid. Somehow, the tears just wouldn't come anymore…


End file.
